Love Note
by xox'Lawlette
Summary: The brothers get in alot of drama. Lora is inlove with L, and over reacts when people mock her. XD
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and early morning till..

Beyond's Brother: L!  
-L groans under the blanket-  
Beyond's Brother: WHAT THE HELL BROTHER!  
-L sits on his bed-  
L: I was having a good sleep -L glares at his brother strangley Beyond's Brother: Well I needed too tell you important news!  
L: What?  
Beyond's Brother: WE GOT A LOAD OF JAM SENT TO OUR DOOR!  
L: OH MY JAMMING GOD DAMN -L blabbers -A sweat drop goes down Brother's face L: I'm sick of Jam! Beyond's Brother: OH COME ON. It's our favorite!  
-L pukes on Brother's new shoes Beyond's Brother: .......!!! OH COME ONNNN, THESE ARE NEW.  
L: What did you think when I said i was "sick" of jam.  
-L glares again at his brother while he went under the blanket again Beyond's Brother: Hmpf. You must be not related, -L lifts up the blanket in a rush L: NOT RELATED!  
Beyond's Brother: Well it looks possible, our family is apose too like JAM.  
-L get's out of bed while Brother is still sitting at the side L: I'm getting breakfast.  
Beyond's Brother: Beyond is out there. A WARNING.  
L: A warning?  
Beyond's Brother: ...Yeaaa.  
-L walks in the kitch L: OH MY GOD.  
Beyond: -Slurp- -Slurp- -Slurp-  
-Beyond's brother walks in Beyond's Brother: SEE?! I TOLD YOU.  
L: Coke a cola..?! Beyond: YEP. MY NEW ADDICTION.  
-Music plays -Beyond's Brother and L looks around curiously L & Beyond's Brother: What the hell?

-Suddenly Rex and Lora walk in Lora: Hey L!  
-L runs too his room Rex: What's wrong with him?  
Beyond's Brother whispers: His period.  
Rex: Ohhh. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?  
Lora: He must be shy, -Giggles-  
-Rex glares at Lora Lora: WHAT. I HATE THAT.  
Rex: I know you do.  
{ Lora: o_o }  
-Beyond coughs Beyond's Brother: The coke master has spoken with a cough!  
-Rex looks curiously at Beyond's Brother Rex: ... Coke master?  
Lora: Well yeaa Coke a cola.  
Rex: I KNEW THAT DAMNIT LORA.  
Beyond's Brother: Yea, that's going too be his new name,  
He has been drinking coke for awile now.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lora: Wow, and not jam?  
Beyond's Brother: DON'T MOCK OUR JAM COULTER.  
Rex: Why do you even like jam so much?  
Beyond's Brother: BECAUSE WE DO!  
{ Rex: O_O' }  
Rex: OKAY OKAY, jeez.  
-Lora grins Lora: Well, -Looks at watch- Looks like you have too go Rex!  
-Lora trying too push Rex out the kitchen door Rex: NAOIIII.  
Beyond's Brother: Naoi?  
Rex: Hell yea.  
{ Beyond's Brother: o_o... }  
-Lora blushes -Beyond's Brother starts singing Beyond's Brother: LORA LIKES L, LORA LIKE L, -  
-Lora pushes Beyond's Brother out window Lora: SHUTUP.  
{ Rex: 0_0!!! }  
Rex: NAOIII! BB!  
-Lora runs too L's room while Rex is destracted Lora: Heyyy L.  
-L drops his books on the floor-  
L: HOLLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL LORA!  
Lora: Heh, did i scare you?  
L: ..What do you think.  
-L glares Lora: Sorry.  
L: Why are you even still in my HOUSE?  
Lora: Uhhh...Um.  
-L hears Beyond's brother screaming L: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND?  
-Lora pushes him on bed Lora: Oh! Nothing.  
-Hearing slurp slurp slurp-  
-Lora turns around while L is staring blankly-

Beyond: Getting freaky now?  
-L gets up and runs too Beyond L: HELP ME. GET RID OF HER!  
-L throws his arms in the air while he ran off -Lora sits on L's bed and flips her hair Lora: He tottaly wants me.  
Beyond: ...Yeaaa... keep dreaming Lora.  
Lora: Um, hey. Change subject; Should we go help Beyond's Brother?  
Beyond: OH YEA. Let's go.  
-Lora and Beyond run outside Beyond: HOLLY sH-  
-Lora slaps Beyond Lora: NO SWEARING AT YOUR AGE!  
Beyond: I'M NOT LITTLE.  
Lora: People don't even know your age Beyond.  
-Lora glares { Lora: _... }  
Beyond: Uhh, heh.  
Lora: Where's L,Beyond's Brother, and Rex?  
-Beyond looks around corner Beyond: I have no clue.  
Lora: Well I pushed Beyond's brother out the window so he couldn't of really gone far-  
Beyond: WHAT. I have such a weird memory.  
Lora: Maybe they ran off?  
Beyond: They're not gay, Lora.  
Lora: Well Rex is my brother, i worry about him.  
-Lora crosses her arms Beyond: You like L, don't you Lora? -Keeping laugh inside Lora: ..Yea 


	3. Chapter 3

-Beyond bursts out laughing -Lora stares at Beyond Lora: I was kidding!  
Beyond: Oh, Right, Okay. So um, you don't think he's emo? HE'S SOO HARDCORE.  
-Lora pushes Beyond too the other side of the street { Beyond: 0_0'' }  
Lora: NEVER, CALL, L, EMO.  
-Beyond gets up with a limp Beyond: Okay okay!  
-Lora's eyes go back too normal teal blue color Beyond: Well, change subject. Look Lora, we really have too find the others.  
Lora: Yea, okay.  
Beyond: I bet they're in the woods.  
Lora: Why would they be in the woods.  
Beyond: Trust me, they have tea parties when they're our of jam.  
Lora: But L hates jam-  
Beyond: OH COME ON.  
-Beyond grabs Lora's hand and runs { The sky turns dark blue }  
Lora: It's getting late. I'm getting tired.  
-Lora yawns Beyond: We've been searching for five hours; No wonder your tired.  
-Lora almost closing her eyes slowly -Beyond turns around Beyond: Lora?  
-Lora rubs her eye Lora: Whaat, are we there yet?  
Beyond: Naoi. -- Oh crap I'm saying that now.  
-Lora looks at Beyond -Akward silence for a moment Beyond: Eh, Lora get on my back.  
Lora: ... You sure? -Blushes-  
Beyond: Umm.. Yea err.  
Lora: 'Kay.  
{ The sky get's darker while Lora and Beyond are still searching for the others -Beyond looks up at Lora while she's on his back Beyond: I don't get it, are you sure you PUSHED him out of the window?  
Lora: I'm sure, I didn't mean too-  
{ Owl hoots -Lora hangs on tightly on Beyond's back Beyond: For the record, if you weren't tired and you wouldn't of pushed BB out of the window;  
You wouldn't be on my back.  
-Beyond glares Lora: Yea, Beyond, I know. I think your sweet-  
{ Rustling sounds from the bushes -Lora's eyes go wide open Lora: Who's there?  
Beyond: I don't know.  
Lora: I'm okay now Beyond, you can let me down.  
Beyond: Okay.  
-Beyond puts Lora back down Lora: Thanks. -She kisses Beyond's cheek softly-  
{ Beyond: O///O ... }  
Beyond: Errr heh.  
-Lora smiles -Suddenly a knife goes by Lora's arm and cuts Beyond's sleeve off; While the sleeve fell down his arm and hanged on his wrist.  
-Lora turns around quickly Lora: What was that!  
Beyond: EHHGGG. MY SLEEVE!  
Lora: Who cares about your sleeve! Who was that!  
Beyond: Well BB has his moments Lora.  
Lora: What? -Tilts head-  
Beyond: When he was born, he was born as a demon.  
Lora: No wonder I see pictures on the internet with him eating L's blood. Pfft.  
-Beyond turns around and blushes hard-  
Beyond: UMMM. THAT'S NOT HIM THAT'S M-  
-Lora intrupts Lora: UGGHH. I BROKE A NAIL.  
-Beyond rolls his eyes- 


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Beyond and Lora fell asleep.  
It was morning, still no sign of L,Beyond's brother, and Rex.

-Lora yawns while she wakes up- Lora: Beyond?  
Beyond: Yea?  
Lora: Your awake?  
Beyond: Stop with the questions. I was up all night.  
Lora: Oh, why?  
Beyond: -Sighs- I've never lost my brothers before. I was never alone once.  
Lora: Beyond, whe will find them. Don't worry.  
-Beyond stands up while his sleeve falls on the ground, his arm full of scratches and cuts.- -Lora tilts her head- Lora: What did you do last night? -Lora stares blankley at Beyond- Beyond: Nothing.

Lora knew Beyond was really grumpy, she didn't try too bother him.  
She just followed him and stayed silent at most times.

-Lora yells- Lora: L!!!! BB!!!! REX!  
Beyond: We should head back.  
-Beyond stops suddenly- Lora: Beyond, we're looking for them. What the hell is wrong with you?  
-Beyond's eyes turn dark red- Beyond: LET'S JUST GO. I SENSE DANGER.  
Lora: Okay! Jeez Beyond.  
-Suddenly foot steps and running sounds kept getting closer but faded away every second-  
Rex: LORA! BEYOND!  
-Rex putted his head down and holded his knees while he breathed really hard-  
Lora: Rex!  
Beyond: Rex?  
-Lora runs too Rex and hugs him- Lora: God brother shit where were you!  
Rex: BB and L got kidnapped by this black light.  
Beyond: Black light?  
Lora: The black light.. A black red eyed demon who captures souls.  
Beyond: .. How do you know that!  
Rex: Lora knows everything. GO FIGURE.  
Beyond: Heh.  
Lora: Rex, did you see the black light?  
Rex: It was dark, but I swore it was a black light.  
Lora: Then-  
Beyond: Where are they?  
-Rex sighs- Rex: I don't know.. Maybe they're in the woods.  
Beyond: WHAAT!  
Lora: Beyond he's kidding Beyond: .  
Rex: Let's go back too the house 


	5. Chapter 5

Lora: The Black Light is a very rare creature! It's impossible too see or touch one.  
-Lora,Rex, and Beyond walk in the door of they're house-  
-Lora coughing- Beyond: Smoke?  
Rex: I'm scared.  
{ Rex: o_o }  
Beyond: BLOOOD!  
Rex: His period?  
Beyond: No way.  
-Beyond screams-

-Beyond wakes up-  
-Beyond breathes hard-  
Beyond: WHAT THE HELL!? IT WAS A DREAM?  
L: Hello brother, you okay? You've been asleep for a week.  
-Beyond sits up in bed-  
Beyond: I have?  
L: Yeah.  
Beyond's brother: Well.. Atleast soon as you walked in, there was smoke, blood-  
Beyond: THAT WAS REAL!  
L: Yea. A mamal came in here so we had a HUGEE feast.  
-Lora walks in-  
Lora: Beyond!! Your okay!  
-Lora runs too go hug him-  
Beyond: Uh, yeah i guess.  
Lora: Turns out, L is a real emo hardcore.  
-Beyond laughs-  
-L crosses his arm-  
L: JUST BECAUSE I DRINK COKE IN THE CORNER, DOESN'T MEAN I'M EMO.  
Lora,Rex,Beyond's Brother,Beyond: Riiight.  
Beyond: Rex?  
Rex: Hey you okay; You just fainted L: Woww you must not like blood. -Wink-  
Beyond: What! I love blood! I felt a little strange that day.  
Lora: Let's just forget this whole thing, and live our jammy jam jam lives.  
Beyond,Beyond's Brother,Rex: Yeaa you really have too stop hanging out with L.  
-L blinks- L: I don't even like jam, PSHHH.  
Lora: Lol L, I know I loved you for a reason.  
-Akward silence-  
Beyond: ANYWAYYY--, I'm glad we're all here.  
L: And safe.  
Beyond: Yeaaa.  
L: And sound Beyond: .  
L: LIKE THE BIRDS FLY AROUND-  
Beyond: L! DON'T TURN CHEERY ON ME.  
L: ..I get carried away.  
-Everyone laughs- 


End file.
